fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shenzi
Shenzi '-' 'jedna z wielu hien służących Skazie. Razem z Edem i Banzaiem pomagała objąć tron Skazie. W bandzie hien pełni funkcje "mózgu". Wygląd W zależności od oświetlenia, sierść Shenzi jest szara lub brązowa. Ma ciemne cętki na grzbiecie i jasny brzuch. Jej łapy, ogon, grzywa oraz oczy są czarne. W odróżnieniu od innych hien jej wygląd jest bardziej kobiecy. Charakter Shenzi w przeciwieństwie do Eda i Banzaia jest inteligentna, jednak pomimo tego łatwo nią manipulować, co pokazała gdy Skaza obiecał, że hieny nie dotknie już głód, a ona od razu zaczęła wykrzykiwać z Ed'em i Banzai'm "Niech żyje król!". Z charakteru jest bardzo przywódcza. Jest również bardzo bezlitosna i uwielbia się znęcać nad słabszymi oraz mniejszymi od siebie np. Zazu. Historia A Tale of Two Brothers Za czasów panowania króla Ahadiego hieny żyły na Lwiej Ziemi, a młody Taka (Skaza) często potajemnie się z nimi spotykał. Pewnego dnia Shenzi, Banzai i Ed zaatakowali wędrowca Rafikiego, który chciał odpocząć na Lwiej Ziemi. Jednakże Ahadi odegnał je, twierdząc, że chciały zapolować dla zabawy. Następnego dnia trio spotyka się pod drzewem i rozmawia o rządach Ahadiego. Shenzi mówi, że jest już nimi zmęczona, bo król zawsze psuje ich zabawy. Stwierdza także, że Ahadi nie będzie żył wiecznie, a jeśli coś by się przydarzyło Mufasie, hieny będą mogły robić, co zechcą. Potem Shenzi i jej przyjaciele podkradają się do Taki, próbując go przestraszyć, lecz młody lew reaguje ze znudzeniem, a następnie ostrzega ich, że Ahadi jest na nich wściekły za straszenie zwierząt i że ich szuka. Wkrótce rozmowa schodzi na temat Taki i jego ojca. Gdy Shenzi sugeruje, że Ahadi znowu porzucił Takę, on wpada we wściekłość. Później Shenzi podpowiada mu, żeby wrobił Mufasę w jakieś kłopoty, żeby Ahadi mógł zdać sobie sprawę, że Taka powinien być następnym królem. Młody lew przyjmuje ten pomysł i zaczyna obmyślać plan. Teorie Shenzi, Ed i Banzai byli rodzeństwem '''Argumenty: ' * Zawsze trzymają się razem. * Shenzi zachowuje się czasami w stosunku do nich jak starsza siostra. '''Kontrargumenty: * Nie są znane ich rodziny. * W serialu Timon i Pumba Shenzi i Banzai zachowują się jak para zakochanych. * W musicalu The Lion King podczas ścigania Nali i Simby Shenzi pyta Banzaia "Czy to nie jej matka zjadła twojego ojca?". Oznacza to że nie są rodzeństwem, a w każdym razie nie w pełni. Shenzi jest matką Jasiri Argumenty: * Obie mają przywódczy charakter i są inteligentne. * Wyjaśniało by to czemu Jasiri żyje sama - Zira (według fanów) zabiła hieny, po tym jak one wykończyły same. Shenzi mogła wtedy ukryć małą Jasiri, a sama umrzeć. Kontrargumenty: * Shenzi i Jasiri różnią się wyglądem - Jasiri i Shenzi znacznie różnią się wyglądem. Jasiri ma duże niebieskie oczy, Shenzi małe czarne oczy. Jasiri ma jaśniejsze futro, Shenzi ciemniejsze. Shenzi ma jednokolorową grzywę, Jasiri dwukolorową itd. * Te dwie hieny znacznie różnią się charakterem: Jasiri jest otwarta na przyjaźnie ze zwierzętami innych gatunków oraz ma łagodne usposobienie wobec lwów. Shenzi natomiast nienawidziła lwów, zwłaszcza rodziny Mufasy (oprócz Skazy) i była negatywną postacią. Gdyby to ona wychowała Jasiri, mało prawdopodobne, by ta młoda hiena zachowywała się tak przyjaźnie. * Różnica pokoleń nie do końca by na to pozwoliła. Shenzi jest zapewne z pokolenia Skazy, Jasiri natomiast z pokolenia Kiona i Kiary. Jeśli ta wersja miałaby być możliwa, to Shenzi musiałaby urodzić będąc już stara. Shenzi i Banzai to rodzice Janjy Argumenty: * Janja bardzo przypomina z wyglądu Shenzi. * Ich charaktery są do siebie podobne - zarówno Shenzi jak i Janja są inteligentni. * Są przywódcami klanów. * Oboje lubią znęcać się nad słabszymi i nie lubią lwów. * Zarówno Shenzi jak i Janja mieli w grupie niezbyt rozgarnięte hieny. * Shenzi była wtedy jedyną znaną hieną płci żeńskiej, więc mogła mieć z kimś Janję (najprawdopodobniej mogła go mieć z Banzai'em, ponieważ Janja jest również do niego podobny). * Janja dobrze zna fakty z historii Lwiej Ziemi (Lwia Straż Skazy i legenda o Hadithim), podczas gdy Kion ani nikt z jego Lwiej Straży nie. To może oznaczać, że nie od zawsze mieszkał na Złej Ziemi - mógłby urodzić się za panowania Skazy. * Shenzi i Banzai prawdopodobnie byli parą co umacnia tę teorię. * Jeden ze zwiastunów Lwia Straż: Powrót (,,''Hidden Suprises") potwierdza, że klan Janjy to potomkowie hien z Króla Lwa. '''Kontrargumenty:' * Janja ma zupełnie inny styl grzywy od Banzaia i Shenzi i inny kształt uszu * Prawdopodobnie gdyby go urodziła byłaby już starą hieną (chyba, że Janja jest w wieku Nuki). * Janja nie wie, że Skaza zdradził hieny i został przez nie rozszarpany. Czy rodzice nie powiedzieliby mu o tym? Shenzi była partnerką Banzai'a Argumenty: *Postacie mają pasujące do siebie charaktery - oboje mają podobne poczucie humoru, nie cierpią lwów i lubią dobrze zjeść. Różni ich nieco temperament, bo Shenzi jest zazwyczaj opanowana, a Banzai agresywny i gwałtowny. *W serialu Timon i Pumba zachowują się i mówią do siebie, jakby byli zakochaną parą. *W filmie Król Lew 3 Shenzi zwraca się do Banzaia "skarbie". *W musicalu The Lion King podczas pościgu za Nalą i Simbą Shenzi pyta Banzaia "Czy to nie jej matka zjadła twojego ojca?" (chodziło o matkę Nali, która podobno zjadła ojca Banzaia). Oznacza to że nie są rodzeństwem, a więc może łączyć ich inna relacja. Kontrargumenty: *W filmie Król Lew nie zachowują się romantycznie wobec siebie. Shenzi dokucza Banzaiowi, gdy ten wpadł w kłujące krzewy Shenzi była partnerką Skazy Argumenty: * Shenzi jak i Skaza mają do siebie podobne charaktery. * Raczej Shenzi nie przebywała w towarzystwie ładnych hien, a przystojny Skaza mógł być dla niej miłą odmianą. * Shenzi nie lubiła lwów, a Skazę lubiła, ale mogło ją coś z nim więcej łączyć. Kontrargumenty: * Prawdopodobnie Shenzi była z Banzai'em. * Skaza nie traktował poważnie hien, tylko wykorzystywał je do swoich celów. * Raczej pod koniec filmu gdyby Shenzi kochała Skazę by próbowała go jakoś wytłumaczyć przed innymi hienami, a nie od razu atakowała. * Skaza i Shenzi nie zachowywali się tak jakby byli parą. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie była wzorowana na niej Vitani. *Shenzi nie przepadała za lwami (wyjątkiem był Skaza, który przynosił jej, Edowi i Banzaiowi jedzenie i mu służyły). *Jak było wspomniane lubiła znęcać się nad mniejszymi i słabszymi, jednak gdy pojawił się np. Mufasa od razu tchórzyła i się próbowała wytłumaczyć. *Według Timona jej pełne imię to Shenzi Maria Drapieżnika Gryzetta Szakalina Hiena. Galeria Młoda Shenzi.png|Młoda Shenzi w "A Tale of Two Brothers" Shenzi banzai ed hieny.png|Shenzi, Banzai i Ed na Cmentarzysku Słoni Shenzi kolory.png Shenzi KL3.png Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Antagoniści